In general terms, light guides have been used to illuminate panels for general light purposes and for display applications, for example, for illuminating decorative signs, architectural lighting to mark profile of buildings, advertisements to display logos, letters, signs and symbols diffusing light to be seen at various distances, and also for illuminating liquid crystal display panels, among others. Typically, large signage application for illumination systems uses high intensity discharge lamps (HID), neon high-tension tubes or diffusing fiber optic or fluorescent tubes.
In constructing a diffusing light guide for illumination purposes, achieving a uniform level of brightness and luminance across the signage that is being illuminated, with standard solutions is less than ideal. In other words, it is difficult to maintain the level of luminance at a required consistent level to obtain good uniformity and absence of light interruption on continued light lines.
Thus, it would be advantageous to produce, comparatively easily and in a cost-effective manner, light guides that would be suitable and flexible for designers to use in a variety of situations for providing continuous illumination effects so that a viewer does not see interruptions of the light lines where the light sources are located.